


The Screaming Ghosts: Chapter 1

by Sasstellia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasstellia/pseuds/Sasstellia
Summary: When The World BurnedThe World ScreamedSome Places It Is Still ScreamingThe Enclave are called to investigate and help a independent town.It will become far darker and more complex than anyone could ever expect.





	The Screaming Ghosts: Chapter 1

The Screaming Ghosts

When The World Burned  
The World Screamed  
Some Places It Is Still Screaming

 

ENCLAVE INTELLIGENCE  
X Hunter Division

REPORT 13  
01/04/2090

Vorpen 2290

Vorpen is a town on the border of New Vegas.  
Mr House has amicable relations with us. So long as we keep out his territory. Our goals are alike.

Formerly known as Vortengell. A large town with all the things expected and more.

Known as being highly paranormally active. Then and now.

Vortengell means Vortex.Vorpen means Vortex Demon.

Since the great war the paranormal activity has escalated massively. Multiplied tenfold, at least.

 

The town of Vorpen is a independant. But is known to have alliances with New Vegas. And alliances with the Enclave.  
Their DNA is mostly pure. Due to there being some private vaults belonging to Mr House in the area.  
The none pure DNA of the small ammount of none pure people is sufficently functional as to make them good citizens also.

In a seperate report conducted with Commander Zax Borgen of Diplomacy. They have shown a wish to join the Enclave.

My personal opinion is that CMDR Borgen is overzealous and ignoring key facts.  
That is for another time.

 

The citizens of Vorpen have requested the X Hunter Division come and sort out a ghost problem they have.

They are disrupting life there.

We have accepted the assignment and will set off forthwith.

Commander Fraxl Ecxor

 

VORPEN

The town of Vorpen was unusually noisy for 2230.  
And it wasnt bandits.

The citizens muttered sourly as the screaming continued.  
Those bastards didnt like being ignored. And shooting them, etc, only shut them up for a bit.

Those bastards were NOT helping trade! AT ALL!

Kring Zho, the owner of the Leaping Salmon Inn swore enough to turn the air blue. And slammed a glass he was drying down on the counter as the screams got especially loud.

'FFS! DO THEY NEVER FUCKING STOP!'

'Evidently not', said Flo'renzeas Provell Erde, looking up from her cinnamon beer.

The gamblers engaged in their cardgame further down the table muttered about bad luck and other silly things gamblers say when losing.

Flor'enzeas was a master hunter. She hunted anything. But not if it was a bad idea.  
She had tried so many times to get rid of those damn screaming bastards. Not much progress.

Eh. Fuck it. Tonight and this week was her night off.  
Let Rozan Peia Exroxc deal with it. It was her turn this week.

Still, she had a feeling that things were going to get worse, then better. And those damn ghosts would be gone.  
And she'd be involved.  
Eh, if it happened it happened. May as well enjoy the time off while she had the chance.

She downed her beer and yelled  
'Kring! More alchohol! And make it the good stuff!'

'Hardcore partying, eh?', said Kring.

'Fuck yeah! Lets party! Gonna be a rough week Kringo dude! May as well get happy as I can while I can!'

Kring got his best alchohol and tried not to think of the rather ominous thing she said.  
It was going to get rough, he knew that too.


End file.
